Narizou Arisaka
Narizou Arisaka (有坂成蔵, Arisaka Narizō) is the Lieutenant General of the Imperial Japanese Army who is considered a genius arms designer. Appearance Arisaka has greying hair that is swept back, thick eyebrows with heavy eyelids, and a handlebar moustache. He wears a dark suit and tie. Personality Due to his hearing loss from years of developing firearms, Arisaka and whoever he is talking to has to shout in order to have a conversation. He seems to be an eccentric man, jumping around and lying on the ground as he speaks with Tsurumi, though not as eccentric as Tsurumi when he comments that there is something wrong with his head. He also seems to be a conflicted man as he enjoys creating weapons but is very concerned about the number of people that dies as a result of his creations. Arisaka appears to have a very close relationship with Tsurumi as he came all the way to another town just to meet him. Background Arisaka is the Lieutenant General of the Japanese Imperial Army and a firearms designer responsible for many successful weapons that proved to be influential in many wars worldwide, including the Russo-Japanese war in which he helped contributed to Japan's victory. He also has a subordinate named Nambu who helped with the designs of some of his revolutionary works. Plot Arisaka was summoned to Otaru by Tsurumi and waited in front of his house until Tsurumi arrived with his subordinate Sergeant Tsukishima. He and Tsurumi have a conversation in shouts as they talk about Asahikawa, opium, the weapons he designed and brought out, and Kouhei Nikaidou's state. They returned the hospital where Arisaka greeted Nikaidou and brought out a prosthetic leg for him to use. He reveals that it is not just any leg as it is filled with shotgun shells which can be used in close combat for surprise attacks, and shows off his newest design, busting a door down and scaring a nearby doctor. The doctor reprimands them as they just laugh it off and congratulates Nikaidou on his wonderful new leg. ... ... ... Upon hearing that Nikaidou had been injured and lost his right hand on a recent mission, Arisaka set out to create another prosthetic limb for him. Once he had finished, he set out for Abashiri where he met Tsurumi and Nikaidou at a clinic and proceeded to show off the new hand, including its special feature as a chopstick holder. However, Nikaidou is not impressed by it and goes back under his covers. Abilities and Equipment Weapons Craftsmanship: Arisaka is a genius inventor of many different kinds of weapons including but not limited to the Type 30 rifle, the Type 38 heavy machine gun, the Type 38 rifle, and the 28 cm Howitzer. Trivia Arisaka is based on the real life figure of Arisaka Nariakira who also held the same rank of Lieutenant General in the Imperial Japanese Army and developed many different kinds of weapons. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division